Hug me
by Popkat
Summary: Just another day in Shangri-La. Leo/Jomy, if you squint.


Ever since the new Soldier—dubbed "The Little Red Ball of Energy" by most—entered Shangri-La, things were never the same again. Lazy days became nothing but a myth, furniture was disarranged, and objects were destroyed out of rage, along with the mystery of the missing sweets; just to name some events that happened in the span of one month. Jomy went on a pace that no one in the ship was able to keep up with, for both young and old.

Of course, not all changes were bad. It was a known fact that, to the dismay of both parties (Jomy and the rest of Shangri-La), Jomy's emotions leaked out. His anger destroyed nearby electronics, and his happiness? It was a guilty pleasure that everyone enjoyed. It was warm, like a mother's hug, and everyone loved indulging in the feeling. It was a drug everyone refused to quit.

It was a beautiful, artificial day in Shangri-La; the sun was shining billions of light-years away from them, so they had to settle with lamps to substitute it, and the air was as fake and cool than ever. All was well, until…

"You know what!? I don't give a damn anymore!"

Until a certain Professor Hillman started chiding a certain, easily-offended Soldier about his problem with concentration… again. Everyone already knew that Jomy was going to run out of the room, and accidentally destroy nearby electronics with Leo hot on his trail. It was as if everyone was used to it by now.

"Soldier, pardon me for voicing this, but you mustn't yell at Professor Hillman. He's only trying to correct you..," Leo scolded boldly, and the disgusted facial expression Jomy made only made Leo wish that he could go back in time and _not_ say it. He was nearing Jomy until… he entered his room and locked the door. "Soldier…"

Five… four… three… two… one…

The door opened, revealing a frustrated Jomy with watery eyes. As if practiced, he jumped into Leo's welcoming arms.

"Professor Hillman's an oppressive bastard."

"Soldier, please, your language… besides, you needed help with that power. It's not something you can learn in a day."

"…Still, he was mean. No, not mean. He's a know-it-all, darn it. He didn't need to scold me. Everyone else gossiping about me doesn't make it better, too. I can hear those thoughts. Everyone here hates me…"

"I don't hate you. Lady Physis doesn't hate you, too. She's quite fond of you."

"But Alfred—"

"Who cares what Alfred thinks? He just wants Lady Physis to notice him. That's not going to happen." Wherever Alfred was, he sneezed. Normally, Leo wouldn't even _think_ of saying such things, but he did it to see a smile on the younger boy's face. Jomy wasn't remotely beautiful, cute at most, but those smiles he made were ethereal in his eyes.

"You're cool, Leo."

"I'm honored to hear that from you, Soldier. As I was saying, Soldier Blue cares for you as well. He chose _you_, after all. He didn't choose Kim, or me, or Cid, or anyone else in this ship. You're special."

"…_Still_."

"That's enough. Why don't you apologize to Professor Hillman, too? He only wanted to see you do your best."

"…okay."

"Good."

"After you hug me."

"Am I not hugging you already?"

"Hell no. I'm hugging _you_. There's a huge, cosmic difference."

"How is it different, if I may ask?"

"Well, you're supposed to put your hands, or limbs, or whatever you get the point around my waist. I'm supposed to wrap those things around your neck, too."

…Leo'd rather not argue. Jomy was so bad at debating he was good; he'd yell until the other person surrenders from ear damage. Still, that position would be embarrassing, considering he was practically a head taller than Jomy. "…Ah."

"Don't _ah_ me, Leo. Do it."

So he did…

…and it felt awkward, embarrassing, and confusing at the same time.

Jomy's lips were way too close for comfort. Way. Too. Close. Why was Jomy smirking!?

"You're blushing." Jomy pointed out the obvious. Oh, was he? If he was, that blush must've grown darker.

"…Okay, you got your hug. Are you going to apologize to Professor Hillman now?"

"Shut up! Don't rush me. Can't we stay like this?"

No. "Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because this hug was free and I don't have a coupon for another one."

"People are watching."

"Let them watch. 'Sides, everyone's either in class or working right now; just you, me, and the floorboards."

"People will hear."

"Now you're just being paranoid."

"…but…"

"Uh-uh! No talking!"

"_Soldier_, be rational."

"_Leo_, it's a manly hug. Two dudes, a hug, and friendship. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"…Right." Yes, yes there was something wrong with that. Everyone knew about Leo's crush on the boy, except for Jomy himself.

Upon noticing the slight disappointment in Leo's tone, Jomy just stared at him. "Something wrong, Leo?"

"It's nothing, Soldier, just a bug in my throat."

"You should do something about that. Oh! Didn't you call me Jomy a few months ago?"

"That was before you were Soldier."

"So?"

"…"

"Point proven. I'm Jomy. If you call me Soldier again, I'll bite you."

Leo did not want to be bitten by his new leader.

* * *

"So, Professor Hillman, I'm… sorry... and... stuff. Okay. Um. Bye." The apology didn't take even a minute, but it had Hillman baffled. What brought this sudden change in the boy?

Whatever it was, he must've cared about it enough for him listen to it.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Greetings, not-surprisingly tiny To Terra fandom! I am but a humble writer, here to spam you with fanfiction! Expect a few more from me. Before you ask, no, I do not ship them. Well, I kind of _do_ but they're not my zomg!OTP. I just wrote it 'cause I was bored. So yeah, blah blah. Reviews are optional; critique are welcome, and praise would be accepted. Leo's slightly OOC, I'm aware.


End file.
